


The One with the Gazebo

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: Stiles y Derek están de vacaciones, y Derek tiene una pequeña sorpresa bajo la manga.





	The One with the Gazebo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One with the Gazebo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984334) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



"¿Por qué esta lloviendo?" Stiles gimió, cubriéndose con la espalda del sofá en su cabaña alquilada. "Se suponía que esto era una escapada romántica aislada con un montón de sexo al aire libre, y en su lugar hemos estado atrapados dentro los tres días enteros."

En el sofá, Derek acaba de pasar a la siguiente página de su libro y no dio ninguna indicación de que había escuchado a Stiles.

Bueno, no podía tener eso. Stiles se acercó un poco más a Derek y repitió: "-Tres días, Derek, Diiiiiiiias."

Derek resopló. "Te escuché la primera vez."

"¿Me estas ignorando?" Stiles hizo una mueca, esperando que Derek lo mirara. –"¿La magia ya ha salido de nuestra relación? ¿Estás más interesado en los libros que en mí?"

Sin levantar los ojos de su libro, Derek lo jalo hacia abajo con una mano y revolvió el cabello de Stiles. "Esta mañana lo hicimos en la ducha, creo que la magia está a salvo".

"Mmmm." Stiles volvió su cara cerca al oído de Derek. "-Pero ¿qué has hecho por mí últimamente?"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Stiles se encontró tirado sobre el respaldo del sofá y se presionó de nuevo en los cojines. Derek se alzó sobre él, sus ojos parpadeaban en azul y sus colmillos salían de su sonrisa, sus manos sujetando las muñecas de Stiles al sofá.

Por supuesto, la polla de Stiles tomó nota de los ojos brillantes y los colmillos e inmediatamente fue ¡hora de jugar!

"Tú", Derek bajó la cabeza para pasar su nariz por la mejilla de Stiles, "Me estas exasperando".

Stiles movió las caderas hacia Derek y sonrió. "-Sí, pero me quieres de todos modos."

Derek gruñó y mordió su cuello. "-Bien, si vas a ser tan molesto, no te mostraré tu regalo."

Stiles se animó instantáneamente. "¿Regalo?, ¿me has conseguido un regalo? ¿Qué me has conseguido?"

"-Ah, ah, ah, no has dicho la palabra mágica."

Stiles se movió en un esfuerzo por salir del apretón de Derek; por supuesto, era inútil. "-Derek, vamos." Él bateo sus pestañas y luego trató de hacer los ojos de cachorro más grande perro que podía. "¿Por favor?"

"-Un día eso no va a funcionar conmigo" -murmuró Derek.

Stiles abrió los ojos un poco más. "Pero lo hace ahora."

Derek se sentó y dio una palmadita en el costado de Stiles. "Vamos, levantate."

"¿Arriba?" Stiles se puso en pie de un salto. "-¿Adónde vamos, al dormitorio?"

Derek sonrió y comenzó a salir de la sala de estar. "No".

Stiles saltó tras él. "¿Cocina?"

"No".

"-Entonces, ¿dónde, Derek?"

**

Afuera. "Donde" era afuera, porque el novio de Stiles estaba fuera de su maldita mente.

Delante de él, Derek caminaba por el camino sinuoso (y fangoso) que llevaba lejos de la cabaña y hacia el bosque. Mientras que los árboles proporcionaban alguna cobertura de la lluvia, sus hojas también significaban que el agua tenía tiempo para reunirse y caer en gotas gigantes y congeladas directamente sobre el cuello de Stiles.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Stiles dio un paso adelante en un charco particularmente lodoso e hizo una cara con su pie. "-Derek, ¿por qué está mi regalo afuera, en la lluvia, no me amas?"

"Deja de llorar y date prisa", le llamo Derek por encima del hombro y aceleró el paso.

"¡Esto es tortura!" -gritó Stiles, corriendo tras él. "¡Voy a recordar esto para tu regalo de cumpleaños!"

Frente a él, Derek doblo con brusquedad a la derecha y desapareció entre los árboles.

"¡Hey, espera!" Stiles se deslizó hasta detenerse y evitó con dificultad caerse en el barro, y siguió a Derek. "No pienses que puedes alejarte de mí tan fácilmente, tú..."

Los árboles se abrieron en un pequeño claro, y en el centro había un mirador circular, de cristal, de madera blanca, con luces blancas de Navidad colgadas sobre las vigas del interior. Las gotas de lluvia se acumulaban en el cristal, fracturando la luz en cientos de puntos brillantes.

Derek estaba junto a la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Agarró la perilla y la abrió. "Después de ti."

Stiles se apresuró a entrar, en parte por la excitación y en parte por alejarse de la fría lluvia. El mirador no era cálido, exactamente, pero en el interior bloqueaba el viento y la lluvia, y la única indicación de que había una tormenta era el constante golpeteo de la lluvia contra el cristal.

Dos toallas esponjosas estaban justo a su izquierda, junto con un enfriador y un estante pequeño con ropa plegada en la parte superior de ella y vasos de champán almacenados debajo. Y en el centro de la glorieta, justo debajo del punto más alto del techo, había un enorme colchón cubierto de colchas.

Stiles sólo podía quedarse boquiabierto. "Mierda, Derek."

Detrás de él, la puerta se cerró y Derek estaba de pie junto a él. "Mi padre construyó este lugar cuando él y mi madre se casaron", dijo en voz baja. "Ellos venían aquí en las lunas llenas antes de que tuvieran hijos, y luego dos veces al año, traían a toda la familia aquí por una semana." Derek asintió con la cabeza, como para indicar la totalidad del mirador. "Este lugar siempre fue suyo."

Contrario a la creencia popular, Stiles sabía cuándo estar callado, especialmente alrededor de Derek. Y ahora era un excelente momento para estar tranquilo.

Se acercó y enredo sus dedos con los de Derek, vio la forma en que Derek parecía no mirar nada en medio de la glorieta, sus pálidos ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas.

Derek se aclaró la garganta. "Cuando yo tenía dieciséis años y Laura tenía dieciocho años, papá nos llevó a un lado y nos dijo que, cuando o si nos casábamos, podíamos traer a nuestros esposos aquí... Una semana entera, nosotros solos, una luna de miel gratis, Él dijo que era un lugar especial que hacía que el lazo entre los amantes fuera más fuertes que nunca. Por supuesto, a los dieciséis años, pensé que estaba lleno de ella, y también nadie quiere oír a su papá decir la palabra "amante". Pero..."

Él se detuvo, y Stiles lo abrazó, fuerte, sin importarle siquiera que estaba apretando el agua de la ropa de Derek y haciendo un charco cerca de sus pies. "-Lo entiendo"– susurró Stiles-.

Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y acarició el cabello de Stiles. "Sí, yo también, ahora, gracias por seguirme aquí abajo."

"-Aw, cariño, sabes que te seguiría a cualquier parte."

Sintió que Derek se burlaba. "-Maldita sea, todo el tiempo."

"Ahora." Stiles lo empujó. "-Quejarse es parte de mi encanto de Stilinski."

"Sigue diciéndote eso", dijo Derek.

Stiles se frotó la mejilla contra la barba de Derek. "Gracias por mi regalo, me encanta."

"Oh, este no es el regalo."

Stiles se apartó, confundido. "¿No lo es? ¿Hay algo más? Que-

Echó una mirada a la pequeña caja de terciopelo que de repente estaba en la mano de Derek, y su boca, corazón y cerebro se detuvieron. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse boquiabierto. Habían hablado de esto, pero él no había... nunca había esperado...

Derek la abrió, revelando una gruesa banda de plata con un trisquel grabado en ella. "-Stiles, te quiero, y todo lo que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¿Te casarás...?"

Stiles lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y lo besó tan fuerte como pudo, tragando el resto de la frase. "Sí", dijo, tan pronto como tuvo que separarse para respirar. "Sí, me voy a casar con la mierda de ti."

"Mm", Derek lo besó de nuevo, "qué romántico".

Stiles le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. "Oh, Dios mío, cállate, eres totalmente romántico por los dos, esto es increíble, no puedo ni siquiera..." Se interrumpió y respiró hondo, porque esta parte era seria. "-Gracias por traerme aquí, ya sé..."

Derek lo silenció con otro beso. "Sí," dijo suavemente. "Lo sé."

Permanecieron allí un momento, sin besarse, descansando la frente y respirando el mismo aire. Stiles sentía que podría haber permanecido así para siempre, sólo sosteniendo a Derek en esa perfecta burbuja.

Por supuesto, entonces un escalofrío lo recorrió, recordándole que tanto él como Derek estaban empapados. "Bueno." Stiles se apartó. "¿Qué dices si nos desnudamos, nos secamos y tenemos un sexo muy celebrador en ese hermoso colchón, oh prometido mío?

Derek rio entre dientes y lo besó suavemente, lentamente y dolorosamente perfecto. "Yo digo que sí."


End file.
